Senby
by Otori Minato
Summary: E se cada Anime fosse um mundo? E se um dia, um ser que quer destruir tudo, comessace a conecta-los? Está e a historia de Senby, o vilão em comum e muitos mundos.


Gotas caiam continuamente nas ruas de uma grande vila, vindas de grandes nuvens escuras que impediam completamente que qualquer raio do Sol passasse e atingisse os cidadãos, que inutilmente tentavam buscar algum tipo de abrigo contra a tempestade. Mesmo que a grande maioria implorasse pelo Astro-Rei, depois de semanas de chuva incessante, a chuva continuava forte e persistente, molhando pessoas incautas que passavam por toldos e ficavam encharcados ao receber a chuva levada pelo forte vento.

Uma dessas pessoas em especial adorava a chuva. Ele caminhava tranquilamente pela tempestade, recebendo as grandes gotas como se fosse uma benção enviada pelos deuses, sorrindo durante sua caminhada. Seu grande manto estava encharcado, mas ele parecia não se importar com isso. Mesmo com toda a água escorrendo por sua roupa, era possível reconhecer a palavra Hokage, escrita em grandes Kanjis, em suas costas. Seu cabelo loiro estava completamente encharcado, fazendo-o ficar ligeiramente assentado, ao contrario da rebeldia comum do dia a dia. Sua bandana, com o símbolo de Konohagakure no Sato, brilhava levemente, sendo lavada pelas grandes gotas.

Uzumaki Naruto passou a mão no cabelo, retirando o excesso de água, e continuou a caminhar lentamente pela estrada, seus sapatos fazendo um barulho ritmado ao bater na pedra, fazendo uma pequena melodia, junto com o som das gotas de chuva batendo no chão e dos sapos coaxando.

"Que dia lindo..." Naruto disse, aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso. "Fazia tanto tempo que não chovia..."

Ele continuou sorrindo até chegar a um grande carvalho, onde parou, e espalmou sua mão contra o tronco imponente.

"Eu não vou destruir a vila."

Sua voz soou alta e forte, ecoando pela grande planície. Alguns segundos se passaram, os quais Naruto aguardou pacientemente, sem diminuir seu sorriso nem por um segundo. Então, um grande som substituiu o som da chuva, como se grandes engrenagens começassem a se mover, e vinda do nada, uma pequena luz surgiu a alguns centímetros de Naruto.

"Nome e propósito"

A voz que ecoou pela clareira era de Naruto, mas ele não havia movido sua boca em nenhum instante, até responder:

"Uzumaki Naruto. Se não for um grande incômodo" Naruto riu um pouco. "Eu quero entrar, to começando a ficar com frio. Posso gostar de chuva, mas também fico resfriado!" Ele riu novamente.

O som de engrenagens ficou ainda mais alto, e a luz começou a aumentar, até ficar maior que Naruto. E então, a luz se solidificou, formando um tipo de grande porta. Naruto a atravessou rapidamente, e a porta se fechou a suas costas com um grande estrondo, enclausurando-o em uma grande câmera escura.

Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu, até que o som de engrenagens sumiu repentinamente. Logo, o som de um zumbido agudo preencheu seus ouvidos, fazendo-o se sentir uma pequena pulsação em sua têmpora.

"Eu odeio essa coisa. Não dá pra ir um pouco mais rápido?" Naruto se mexeu, impaciente, seu sorriso diminuindo um pouco. "Tenho que falar com o Sasuke sobre esse zumbido, isso pode ser algum tipo de problema do sistema. De qualquer jeito, temos que acabar com ele. Que troço mais chato!"

O zumbido aumentou um pouco, mas logo diminuiu de volume e foi substituído por uma voz:

"Você é um molenga mesmo." A voz era incrivelmente familiar, mesmo que um pouco mais grave. "Nem mesmo depois de se tornar Hokage você ficou mais forte?"

"Falando no diabo, ele balança o rabo" Naruto voltou a sorrir com força total. "E quem tá dizendo isso é o Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que perdeu de mim na maior luta da historia de Konoha?"

"Cale-se." Sasuke respondeu com mal humor. "Eu já disse que quero revanche, mas você nunca aceita!"

"Eu já disse, não vou lutar com você novamente, a não ser que você fuja outra vez." Naruto disse, passando a mão no cabelo, sentindo as gotas remanescentes molhando sua mão, e a afastou rapidamente. "AI! DROGA!" Naruto olhou a mão, balançando-a levemente. "Esqueci da maldita estática. Ainda não acabou? Quero entrar logo, a Hinata deve estar me esperando."

"Mais cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Pronto, acabou." A voz de Sasuke voltou a ecoar no estranho quarto. "Resultado: Jutsus de ocultamente e camuflagem descobertos. Iniciar procedimentos de emergência."

"Cale a boca e deixe eu sair daqui logo. Isso me assustou na primeira vez que você disse isso, mas na décima quarta já fica chato."

O estranho quarto se iluminou, revelando paredes impecavelmente brancas, e ladrilhos tão brilhantes que cegou Naruto por alguns instantes. Várias estranhas máquinas ficavam presas às paredes, seu metal polido brilhando sobre as fortes luzes. Em um dos cantos da sala quadrada, uma porta se abriu, e um homem alto entrou no lugar. Seu cabelo negro era umas das únicas coisas escuras da sala, mas em oposição sua roupa branca fazia-o quase se camuflar contra a parede nas suas costas. Uma espada descansava na bainha encaixada nas suas costas, como uma prevenção a mais para possíveis invasores.

"Você nunca larga a Kusanagi em casa?" Naruto perguntou, olhando para o amigo. "Eu acho que nunca te vi sem ela desde que o Orochimaru abotoou o paletó de madeira."

"Eu deixar ela em casa é quase o mesmo que você deixar a sua Kunai." Sasuke respondeu, apontando para a estranha Kunai pendurada em um chaveiro preso a calça de Naruto. A kunai tinha três pontas, e estranhos símbolos escrito em sua extremidade "Ambos são mais do que armas, são partes das nossas almas."

"Isso foi do meu pai, isso não conta... E desde quando você é filosofo, Sasukemo?" Naruto tentou ir em direção à porta, mas foi impedido por um punho passando a centímetros de seu nariz.

"Repita e eu não vou errar." Sasuke disse com raiva, mas Naruto percebeu seu sorriso. "Vamos, anda logo, Sakura deve estar terminando de preparar o jantar. Se eu me atrasar de novo, ela vai fazer outro massacre Uchiha"

Os dois riam enquanto passavam pela porta, e o clima continuou descontraído até eles chegarem ao centro de Konoha, e então eles se despediram, e cada um foi em direção de sua casa, sonhando com um jantar feito por suas respectivas esposas. Cada um pensando como a vila estava pacifica depois de Naruto assumir o posto de Kage, e como a segurança havia mudado com Sasuke no posto de Chefe da Anbu. Nenhum dos dois sequer sonhando com o fato que seus destinos haviam sido selados. Nenhum dos dois imaginando que a tranqüilidade logo seria quebrada. Nenhum dos dois sequer desconfiando que tudo iria mudar, e talvez nunca voltasse ao normal.

O grandioso Astro Rei surgiu nos céus, fazendo sua trajetória diária de atravessar todo o céu, de Leste a Oeste, iluminando tudo e todos, ajudando plantas e seus cultivadores e projetando sombras imensas, sem nunca mudar. Sua luz passava pelas grandes nuvens que encobriam Konoha, tingindo algumas áreas de dourado, combatendo o cinza das sombras das grandes nuvens.

Junto com o Sol, muitas pessoas se levantavam e começavam suas rotinas diárias, alguns abrindo suas lojas, outros se apresentando para cumprir missões. Ao mesmo tempo em que alguns saiam da vila, outros entravam, todos sempre sendo conferidos por Sasuke e outros do time Anbu, prevenindo acidentes e agindo em situações necessárias. Durante anos e anos a paz havia sido imposta, com raras ocasiões onde ações eram necessárias, e Konohagakure no Sato prosperou tanto que era reconhecidamente a maior vila de todos os tempos, chegando a ter um poderio militar, cultural e tecnológico tão avançado que chegava a ser comparado com um país. Centenas de ninjas de outras vilas buscavam missões em Konoha, onde nunca faltavam, graças ao grande numero de missões requisitadas pelos nobres dos 5 países, e de vários outros países além mar, que agora estabeleciam contato com os 5 países e ajudavam ainda mais a chegar à uma possível utopia, um grande sonho. Nunca ninguém imaginaria o que aconteceria a seguir.

O primeiro sinal de que algo estava errado foi o sino da pequena igreja que havia próxima ao centro da vila, que começou a tocar. Algumas pessoas olharam, ligeiramente surpresas pelo fato do sino tocar sem um motivo aparente, mas ninguém deu uma real importância ao fato, até que o som começou a aumentar, sendo reproduzido por centenas de outros objetos, que se mexiam e batiam um nos outros, criando um barulho verdadeiramente infernal, uma cacofonia tão alta que pessoas mais sensíveis levavam as mãos aos ouvidos para tentar suportar o som.

Mas, rapidamente, a atenção de todos foi retirada bruscamente do alto som, pelo simples fato que o chão aos seus pés, que por tanto tempo foi um local firme e resistente onde colocar os pés, começou a se mover, a principio levemente, pouco sendo percebido, mas aumentando em intensidade até se tornar um terremoto propriamente dito. Poucos imaginam como é terrível ver o chão fazendo o exato oposto de sua real função, mas a Vila Oculta da Folha teve noção do que era isso naquela manhã.

As pessoas corriam, desesperadas, mas correr pra dentro de casa, correr pra fora de casa, nada fazia sentido. Pessoas caiam, enganadas pelo movimento do chão, algumas sem conseguir mais se levantar, gritando de dor por seus ossos fraturados. Algumas construções, não preparadas para eventos como aquele, ameaçavam desabar, alguns perdendo pedaços, que caiam, às vezes fazendo vitimas.

No meio da confusão, algumas pessoas se sobressaiam da massa confusa de pessoas, por serem os poucos que ao invés de correrem desesperados, como todos os outros, tentavam ajudar as vitimas do acidente. No meio das almas que tentavam ajudar, dois homens eram os mais impressionantes, tanto pela grande agilidade, que poucos conseguiam acompanhar, tanto pela força sobre-humana, levantando destroços sem ao menos hesitar, como se fossem plumas ou folhas de papel.

Sasuke era o melhor para abrir espaço em meio aos destroços, os cortando como se fossem manteiga com sua Kusanagi, com seu poder de corte amplificado pela corrente elétrica que saia do punho do Uchiha. Ele abria caminho até a vitima, e Naruto assumia o serviço, encostando-se à pessoa e desaparecendo em pleno ar, e surgindo vários quilômetros adiante, em um acampamento provisório montado por Shinobis de outras vilas, que estavam lá por missão. Dentro do pequeno acampamento, vitimas eram sendo colocadas por Naruto, e logo tratadas pelos ninjas médicos presente. Naruto se movia em uma velocidade sem precedentes, atravessando quilômetros em poucos segundos. Nos locais onde haviam pequenas marcas, colocadas por Naruto, o Hokage se materializava no exato instante que desaparecia do local onde estava antes.

O terremoto durou alguns minutos, mas sua violência brutal foi o suficiente para causar um grande estrago. Prédios inteiros desabavam, e varias pessoas ficaram feridas, mas graças aos esforços da Anbu, do time médico de Konoha, que foi levado para o acampamento por Naruto, e do próprio Hokage, não ouve nenhum óbito, mas existiram casos onde amputações foram necessárias.

No final do grande abalo sísmico, Naruto e Sasuke se encontraram na frente do escritório do Hokage, ambos arfando e mal se mantendo em pé pelo esforço. Durante todos esses anos de paz, eles ficaram enferrujados, e acabaram se cansando pelo esforço repentino.

"Desgraça, mas que porcaria foi essa?" Naruto disse, se encostando à parede e escorregando até se sentar no chão. "Acho que meu coração quase falhou agora. Você já tinha ouvido falar de algum tipo de terremoto por aqui?"

"Não, nunca." Sasuke balançou a cabeça ao responder, e se sentou no chão também. "Por que diabos essa vila não pode ficar inteira? Mas que inferno, toda vez que a vila fica boa alguma merda acontece e vai tudo pro espaço. Orochimaru e a vila da pedra depois vêm Ninjas Voadores, Pain, Madara, Bijuus, e agora um terremoto?" Sasuke balançou a cabeça novamente. "Eu to achando que você dá azar, Naruto. Só depois de você nascer começou a acontecer isso. Na verdade, você nasceu no meio do ataque da Kyubi. Será que isso não quer dizer nada não?"

"Cala a boca." Naruto respondeu, mas um sorriso preencheu seu rosto. "Mas pense bem, nós derrotamos todos esses ai, fizemos uma vila boa e prospera, fizemos o mundo ninja ficar em paz, arranjamos garotas lindas (A Hinata principalmente, ela fica mais linda a cada dia), cumprimos nossas promessas, as minhas de te trazer e virar Kage, as suas de vingança e trabalhar pra policia Uchiha..." Naruto sorriu ainda mais. "Acho que não dou tanto azar no final das contas."

Os dois continuaram parados ali por alguns momentos, recuperando o fôlego, ouvindo as pessoas gritando por pessoas desaparecidas, somados com o som de gritos e o som de choro, mas era impossível distinguir se de alegria ou tristeza.

Naruto se levantou, espanou um pouco de pó que havia em sua roupa, e foi em direção à porta:

"Acho melhor eu já começar a fazer um relatório de danos. A vovó Tsunade não vai me deixar em paz por um bom tempo, então eu acho que vou adiantar um pouco as coisas. Mas antes..." Naruto olhou pela janela. "Há alguém que eu realmente preciso ver."

Naruto saltou pela janela sem um pingo de hesitação, tocando o chão com uma leveza espetacular, depois de cair três andares. Ele começou a correr extremamente rápido, desviando dos entulhos e dos curiosos, que tentavam dar uma olhada no que tinha acontecido, até chegar a uma grande mansão nos limites da vila. Ela já havia sido a maior construção da cidade, impondo respeito sobre todos, como o maior clã de todo o mundo ninja, mas o que estava ali naquele momento fez o coração de Naruto parar de bater por alguns segundos.

"Não... Não... NÃO!"

A grande mansão havia desabado. Algumas poucas partes estavam de pé, como sobreviventes do desastre, mas a maior parte da grande casa havia se tornado uma pilha gigante de entulhos. Pedaços de barras de ferro se erguiam no meio do desastre, como representando onde eram os quartos antes do terremoto. Naruto olhou em volta, vendo vários Hyuugas parados próximos ao local, como que apreciando a destruição. Ele passou os olhos rapidamente, reconhecendo alguns rostos, mas sem ver a pessoa que mais importava. Ele viu um homem encostado em uma arvore, com os olhos fechados, e os braços cruzados.

"HIASHI!" Naruto gritou, correndo até ele. "ONDE A HINATA...?"

Naruto não completou a frase. Ele percebeu que Hiashi, o homem mais frio que ele já tinha conhecido, estava chorando. Lagrimas escorriam por entre suas pálpebras fechadas, escorrendo por seu rosto e molhando seu Kimono. Ele tremia, seus punhos apertando fortemente seus braços, e Naruto sentiu um frio atravessando sua espinha. Ele olhou para os destroços, e imediatamente começou a correr. Ele passava por entre membros do clã quase sem vê-los, sua mente focada em um único objetivo, uma única pessoa, uma única vida. Ele pulou alguns pedaços de concreto que formavam uma pilha onde pouco tempo antes era o salão de entrada do grande clã. Seus olhos passavam de cômodo em cômodo, mal notando a tamanha destruição, até alcançar um tipo de jardim, quase livre dos destroços. Bem no centro do jardim, destroços repousavam onde deveria estar uma cabana. Naruto correu até lá, passando a mão em seus olhos, tentando enxergar direito. Uma ou duas lágrimas já escorriam por seus olhos, como prevendo o que veria à seguir. A imagem de Hinata repousando de bruços por entre os destroços, seus olhos sem vida refletindo a imensidão do céu azul, se formou em seu cérebro, aumentando ainda mais seu desespero. Ele mal se mantinha em pé, quando começou a remover os destroços, com medo do que veria. Enquanto ia tirando os grandes pedaços de concreto e aço, reconhecendo seus pertences, agora destruídos, repousando no chão abaixo do que um dia havia sido um teto e paredes. Ele reconheceu a cozinha, a mesa onde ele e Hinata haviam jantado tantas vezes, e onde eles haviam se sentado tranquilamente há apenas algumas horas, conversando tranquilamente sem saber o que aconteceria logo depois.

Seu coração batia extremamente rápido quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar seu quarto, onde acreditava que Hinata estaria, viva ou... Não, ele tinha que afastar essa idéia de sua mente. Ela está bem, ela está viva, ela está...

Naruto moveu os destroços a frente da porta de seu quarto. Quando ele entrou, seu coração quase parou. As paredes estavam de pé, firmes mesmo depois de todo o resto desabar, agüentando todo o peso aplicado sobre elas se ao menos rachar. O quarto estava em perfeitas condições, como se não tivesse ocorrido nada naquela tarde, como se fosse apenas mais um dia comum, sem nenhum tipo de incidente fora do comum.

"Hi... Hinata?" A voz de Naruto soou fraca ao chamar por sua amada, suas esperanças renovadas pelo fato do quarto estar inteiro. Era como se cada célula implorasse, rezasse para Hinata estar ali, bem, sem ferimentos, viva. Seu peito estava quase explodindo, seu coração batendo com tanta força que ele se impressionava que apenas o som das batidas não causava a demolição completa do quarto. Seus olhos varreram o quarto, e sua atenção foi focada em uma pequena sombra ao pé da grande cama de casal. Ele se aproximou lentamente, prevendo o que seria aquela sombra, o que veria a seguir... Ao se aproximar mais um pouco, ele respirou aliviado ao ver que era apenas um sapato, provavelmente deixado ali na fuga do local. E então, Naruto não pode mais agüentar a emoção acumulada. Deixando que sua boca reproduzisse toda a emoção de seu coração, Naruto gritou, sua voz ecoando por entre os escombros, fazendo paredes semi destruídas tremerem, quase desabando. Alguns Hyuugas levantaram o olhar, ouvindo o grito desesperado, um grito cheio de angustia, um grito que clamava pela mulher amada. O grito durou vários segundos, e mesmo quando acabou, o som pareceu continuar no ar, a sombra de um grito de desespero. "HINATA!"

Naruto desmoronou no chão, lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, as mãos apoiadas no chão, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. Ele ficou ali por longos minutos, seu corpo se recusando a levantar, sua mente lutando para se manter consciente. Subitamente, Naruto sentiu todo o cansaço causado pelas missões recentes, pelos resgates, pelo estresse de ver a vila naquele estado. Seu corpo inteiro parecia pedir para ele simplesmente permanecer ali, apenas permanecer ali. Suas esperanças de encontrar Hinata haviam desaparecido como neblina, e o desespero tomou conta de sua mente. Ele sentia como se nunca mais fosse ver a luz do dia, mesmo estando apenas a alguns passos dele. Mesmo que sua mente lutasse, a esperança tentando resistir, o desespero era mais forte, dominando, conquistando. Naruto ouviu uma voz monstruosa soando em sua mente:

"Você nunca mais irá vê-la, garoto. Ela está morta, e você nunca mais poderá tocá-la, nunca mais verá seus olhos..."

Naruto tentava lutar contra a voz de Kyubi no Yoko, tentando bloqueá-la, mas a raposa demônio era mais forte que ele, sua voz chegando a seu cérebro como um veneno mortal...

E então, uma sobra fez a luz do Sol que chegava por algumas rachaduras no teto desaparecer. Algo caiu sobre as costas de Naruto, mas com uma leveza extraordinária. Por um curto segundo, Naruto achou que o teto estava desmoronando, e ele teria que sair dali, e chegou a fazer menção de realizar o selo que o transportaria para vários quilômetros dali, mas então ele percebeu que a verdade era outra. O que estava sobre ele, não era um pedaço de telha, mas um ser humano. Braços o envolveram em um abraço apertado, e Naruto sentiu cada milímetro de seu corpo relaxando. Longos cabelos negros caiam sobre seu rosto, mas ele não se preocupou em tirá-los. Ele sentiu grossas gotas pingando sobre suas costas, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a pessoa falou, sua boca a apenas alguns centímetros de sua orelha:

"Na... Naruto-kun... E-Eu..." Naruto percebeu que as gotas eram lagrimas, e se virou para olhar diretamente para Hyuuga Hinata. "Eu..."

"Não diga nada." Naruto sussurrou, abraçando-a. "Está tudo bem agora..."

Cada célula do corpo de Naruto parecia gritar de alegria. Ele ouviu o rosnado da Kyubi, irada por não ter saído vitoriosa, mas o Hokage não prestou atenção. Toda sua atenção pertencia a mulher em seus braços, que o abraçava com força. Eles permaneceram abraçados por muito tempo, talvez tenham acontecido outras coisas, mas nunca se saberá.

Um tempo depois, os dois saíram de lá, de mãos dadas, saltando os destroços sem dificuldade, a felicidade em cada um tão grande que eles não davam atenção a nada alem de um ao outro. Ao passar por onde havia sido o portão do jardim, uma garota, com cerca de 14 ou 15 anos, saltou sobre Hinata, gritando de alivio.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Hanabi abraçou Hinata fortemente. "Onde você estava? Nós ficamos preocupados com você!"

"Se acalme, Hanabi." Hiashi apareceu logo atrás dela, novamente recomposto, sem ao menos parecer que pouco tempo antes ele próprio estava chorando. "Está não é a postura de uma Hyuuga."

"Nós sobreviventes de um desmoronamento gigante. Acho que a postura não é algo com que devemos nos preocupar." Hinata disse, sorrindo e abraçando Hanabi.

Hiashi fez menção de responder, mas ele foi impedido por um Anbu que surgiu a poucos metros do pequeno grupo.

"Mensagem para o Hokage-Dono Uzumaki Naruto do Líder do Esquadrão Anbu Uchiha Sasuke." Ele disse em um único fôlego, e Naruto percebeu a urgência e o nervosismo em sua voz. "Venha agora mesmo para o portão norte, tem algo que você precisa ver."

Naruto olhou para o mensageiro, e depois para Hinata. Ele sentiu uma grande vontade de falar para o mensageiro voltar e dizer para Sasuke esperar, mas ele tinha responsabilidades para cumprir...

"Pode ir." Hinata disse, como adivinhando seus pensamentos. "Estamos todos bem, não há nada que o impeça de ir."

Naruto olhou para Hinata, fazendo menção de responder, mas seu sorriso o desarmou. Então, ele fez um breve movimento com a mão, como se despedindo, e desapareceu em pleno ar, surgindo vários metros ao Norte, próximo a um grande portão, que marcava a fronteira de Konoha. Sasuke estava parado a alguns metros da pequena sala onde eram feitos os testes contra disfarces e intrusos, mas a atenção de Naruto estava focada em outra coisa. A poucos metros de Sasuke, havia algo parecido com uma esfera, flutuando a cerca de 1 metro do solo. A esfera era pequena, mas emitia uma luz tão poderosa que iluminava todo o local. Sasuke encarava a esfera, sem se mover um único centímetro, com uma expressão que misturava medo e admiração. Naruto se aproximou, seus olhos cheios da luz que a esfera emitia. Ele mal percebia o que estava fazendo, se aproximando cada vez mais da esfera.

"É... É tão linda..." A voz de Naruto saiu estranha, como se fosse outra pessoa falando no lugar dele. Ele estava agora a menos de um metro da esfera, sua mãe se adiantando para tocá-la, seus olhos mal registrando que Sasuke também se aproximava, sua mente focada... Seus dedos a poucos centímetros da esfera, sua mente cheia da luz, entorpecendo, maravilhando. Apenas um centímetro, e ele a tocaria... A luz era tão imensa, tão incrível, era como se não houvesse mais nada, apenas a luz, apenas a sensação incrível que ela provocava... Seus dedos finalmente chegando na esfera... Uma sensação de poder percorrendo seu corpo, uma leve queimação na ponta de seus dedos... Um borrão de cores, o mundo se afastando e voltando a se aproximar, indo e vindo cada vez mais rápido...

"Incrível... Isso é... Não há palavras..." A voz de Sasuke chegou fraca até ele, como se ele estivesse muito longe, em outro mundo talvez...

Sombras surgindo, luzes aparecendo, borrões assumindo formas, associações sendo feitas, seu cérebro funcionando freneticamente...

"_Não há nada neste mundo mais incrível que o desconhecido" _– Anônimo

Fim do Capítulo 1


End file.
